Voldemort et Neville
by Uranie
Summary: oneshot: le soir où ses parents sont tués, Neville est traumatisé, et c'est ce qui affecte sa magie, même une fois grand. Ce soir là, Voldemort était présent...review svp


_**Voldemort et Neville**_

* * *

**Je suis trô désolée : le titre est pas terrible ! Mais j'ai trouvé que ça. **

**Alerte : ceci est un oneshot qui vient après ma fic « Tom Jédusor et le sentiment d'amour ». Cette fic n'est pas encore finie, mais le oneshot si, du coup je le mets tout de suite en ligne. De toute façon, ça peut se lire tout seul aussi. **

**Résumé : il s'agit d'une rencontre entre Voldemort et Neville bébé la nuit où ses parents sont tués. A la base, il s'agit pour moi de donner une idée de pourquoi Neville a des pouvoirs magiques un peu perturbés. Il apparaît toujours maladroit, alors qu'il y a peut-être une raison. **

**Rating : M parce que dans l'idée, il y a des choses un peu violentes, mais je vois large. **

* * *

C'est quand tout est sombre que les ombres se découvrent pour devenir les plaies des destins innocents. Mais ça, Franck et Alice Londubat ne le savaient pas encore.

Leur fils d'à peine un an jouait dans son parc en gazouillant, presque comme si aucune guerre n'existait en dehors de la maison. Les deux aurores, eux, savaient, même s'ils n'aimaient pas y penser. Chaque moment était beau de leur vie, car il pouvait être le dernier. Mais ça non plus, ils ne voulaient pas y penser.

Dehors, les mangemorts se préparaient. L'offensive allait être menée par Bellatrix Lestrange en personne. Et dans l'ombre, elle savourait déjà le goût du sang et de la douleur qu'elle allait infliger à ces traîtres à leur sang. Oui, des sangs purs, mais qui ne savaient pas, qui ignoraient combien son maître était puissant…oui, leur maître à tous, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une folie violente naissait déjà dans son ventre : l'excitation juste avant la mise à mort. Bien sur, avant ils allaient souffrir tous les deux, le mari et la femme. Il fallait savoir quelles informations ils avaient pu transmettre à l'ordre du phénix. Mais après…ils ne seraient plus d'aucune utilité pour leur cause. Ils allaient mourir pour leur cause : celle des sangs purs qui savaient garder leur rang, et ne pas déroger en devenant les alliés des défenseurs des moldus.

Bellatrix sentit une douleur dans son bras : c'était le signal, ils allaient pénétrer dans la maison. Elle fit signe aux trois autres mangemorts qui étaient avec elle. Parmi eux, Barthy Croupton junior était de loin le plus impatient, comme l'observa avec satisfaction la jeune femme ; ce garçon était une bonne recrue, un serviteur de qualité comme il en fallait à la cause. Pas un faible comme Régulus, son propre cousin qui avait disparu si mystérieusement.

Un sort fusa d'une des baguettes, et la porte fut à terre. Les cris d'une femme résonnèrent alors. L'homme était dans la cuisine, les mangemorts allèrent d'abord vers lui. Il serait le plus dur à désarmer des deux, ils le savaient. Franck Londubat n'avait pas volé sa réputation de brillant sorcier, et il était aussi un griffondor : tout était possible avec lui. Mais Bellatrix savait que la force était de leur côté.

- Endoloris, cria-t-elle.

Son sortilège fut assez puissant pour briser le rempart que l'aurore avait tenté de dresser devant elle. Il tomba à terre, dans un éclair de douleur.

Une voix résonna derrière eux : Alice, dans le couloir, essayait de se débattre face à Croupton, mais rien n'y faisait, il lançait sort après sort contre son corps. Et le sang commençait déjà à couler de sa bouche. Sa peau même paraissait plus pale, comme si elle était déjà une morte. D'autres sortilèges se succédèrent, sur elle et sur son mari.

Bellatrix continuait de s'en prendre à Londubat :

- Réponds-moi : quelles informations as-tu donné à Dumbledore ! Je veux la vérité !

Il se releva un peu, en s'appuyant sur ses deux coudes, et la fixa, avant de répondre dans un souffle.

- La seule vérité qui ait de la valeur, c'est que votre cause est la honte du monde sorcier, et votre maître n'est qu'un tyran.

Cet effort lui avait demandé trop d'énergie, et il s'affaissa sur le sol.

- Très bien, alors. Nous allons en finir avec toi et ta chère famille de traîtres.

Elle fit un bref signe de tête à Croupton et aux autres mangemorts pour indiquer qu'il fallait à présent les tuer, mais ils furent interrompus par un courant d'air glacé qui se rapprochait d'eux. Une charge électrique courut soudain dans l'air, et ils surent tous ce que cela signifiait : le maître venait en personne voir où ils en étaient avec leurs victimes.

Lorsque Voldemort arriva sur les lieux, il fut satisfait de voir qu'aucun aurore du ministère n'était encore arrivé. Ils savaient tous à présent à quoi s'en tenir avec lui. Ils avaient peur ; ils avaient raison. La pitié n'avait pas de place dans son esprit, et il ne se montrerait jamais clément avec ses ennemis.

Il passa la porte d'entrée ravagée par les sortilèges et entra tout de suite dans la cuisine. Le corps d'un de ses ennemis y était allongé. L'agonie était la seule chose visible sur son visage. On devinait facilement que la douleur pétrissait son corps en ce moment même. La satisfaction de Lord Voldemort était complète. Ses mangemorts avaient bien fait. D'un regard, il félicita Bellatrix. Elle sourit ; sa récompense était de contenter son maître. Elle avait réussi sa tâche. Même s'ils n'avaient aucune réponse à leurs questions, ce soir ils auraient deux ennemis de moins face à eux. Ils détruisaient petit à petit tout bastion de rébellion qui se présentait face à leur force, et à la fin, il ne resterait que le pouvoir des sangs purs.

- Bien, soupira le seigneur des ténèbres.

Mais au moment où les mangemorts, sur ordre de leur meneuse, jetèrent le sortilège de mort sur le corps d'Alice Londubat, quelque chose se produisit. Un halo de lumière rouge entoura le corps de la jeune femme, annulant aussitôt les sortilèges de magie noire. Ils voulurent réessayer, mais le halo restait autours du corps. Voldemort fit un signe de la main pour empêcher ses serviteurs de retenter de vains sortilèges.

Il remarqua que le halo venait d'une autre pièce. Il s'avança alors pour mieux voir. Le corps d'Alice était étendu devant l'encadrement d'une porte ouverte qui menait au salon, et dans lequel un bébé était placé dans un parc. Debout, il se tenait aux barreaux, en regardant le corps de sa mère étendu sous ses yeux. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il tendit la main, comme pour pouvoir la toucher, et le halo rouge se déplaça à travers la pièce, transportant le corps avec lui, jusqu'à le poser par terre, devant le parc de l'enfant.

- Maître, que…

D'un geste de la main, Voldemort arrêta Bellatrix. D'un autre geste, il congédia les mangemorts. Ils partirent tous sur l'instant, mais la jeune femme resta quelques secondes de plus.

- Maître, nous n'en finissons pas avec eux ?

Voldemort répondit sans même prendre la peine de se tourner vers elle.

- Ils sont condamnés de toute façon, dit-il d'une voix glaciale. Jamais plus ils ne recouvriront leurs facultés. Ils ne seront plus jamais un obstacle pour nous. Laisse-les.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle partit à son tour.

Resté seul avec l'enfant, Voldemort s'avança dans le salon. L'enfant s'était assis, et caressait les longs cheveux de sa mère à travers les barreaux, espérant peut-être ainsi pouvoir la faire se réveiller. Le halo de lumière rouge avait à présent disparu.

L'enfant avait crée ce champ de force, songea le mage noir. Ni Franck Londubat ni son épouse n'avaient pu le faire eux-mêmes ; ils étaient déjà inconscients à ce moment là. Il était exclu de penser qu'un mangemort ait pu le faire apparaître. Ne restait que l'enfant. Dans sa peur, et à cause de son amour pour sa mère, il avait d'instinct su conjurer un sort de bouclier très puissant. Et il avait sauvé la vie d'Alice.

L'amour… cette chose qu'il haïssait par-dessus tout. Tout ça pour sa mère. Et Voldemort se souvint alors de sa propre mère. Celle dont il ne savait presque rien, celle qui n'avait pas su l'aimer assez pour être capable d'affronter la mort. Celle dont la magie avait causé la mort. Elle était morte par amour d'un moldu qui ne lui avait rien apporté d'autre que de la haine et du dégoût ; mais elle n'avait pas voulu vivre pour son enfant. Il avait été un orphelin à cause d'un moldu. Et ce soir, il fallait qu'il soit encore confronté à une image de mère morte, agonisante face au regard impuissant de son fils. Et il ne pouvait plus rien faire, ni pour lui-même, ni pour l'enfant en face de lui. Oui, le couple Londubat était condamné ; les dommages des nombreux sortilèges d'endoloris allaient finir par les tuer. Et leur enfant serait seul comme il l'avait été lui-même, avant de ne trouver des fidèles pour le suivre. Non, ce n'était pas de l'amour ; c'était mieux que cela. L'amour n'était qu'une faiblesse, alors que la fidélité était une force.

En même temps, revenait en lui l'image de Cassandre. Son visage, son odeur, le goût de ses lèvres, sa voix lui répétant qu'il aurait le choix de changer son destin jusqu'au dernier moment. Mais il s'était détourné d'elle, par ambition, par vanité, par désir de pouvoir et de force… peut-être par peur d'aimer, et de devenir faible à son tour. Il préférait être le bourreau plutôt que la victime.

L'enfant se mit soudain à pleurer. Il avait compris que sa mère ne se relèverait pas, qu'il allait rester seul avec un corps inanimé. La peur se lisait sur son visage, alors qu'il levait ses yeux pleins d'espoir vers le visiteur inconnu qui se tenait face à lui, et qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Mu par une force soudaine, Voldemort se dirigea vers la cuisine. Peut-être après tout pouvait-il leur éviter la mort. Mais il n'était pas sûr de son sort. Il préférait d'abord l'essayer sur l'homme. Il se baissa sur son corps, pointa sa baguette, et prononça lentement la formule. Un jet de lumière blanche sortit alors de sa baguette et se déposa sur le front de l'homme. Il s'emblait que le sortilège avait marché ; au moins, il survivrait aux blessures et à la souffrance. Mais dans quel état ? Au moins, il serait en vie. Et c'était pour l'instant suffisant, se dit en lui-même Voldemort.

Il retourna dans le salon et pratiqua la même opération sur le corps de la femme. Elle était dans un état plus critique encore que son mari, mais le halo qui était apparu tout à l'heure lui avait assuré un peu de force pour lutter contre la mort qui s'apprêtait à le prendre avec elle.

Le bébé avait arrêté de pleurer pour regarder attentivement l'étranger et ce qu'il faisait à sa mère. La formule avait encore réussi. Voldemort se redressa ; il conjura alors un patronus en forme de serpent, qu'il envoya à sainte Mangouste. Les secours ne tarderaient pas à arriver…à moins qu'ils ne pensent qu'il s'agissait d'un piège. Il ne pouvait en être entièrement sûr. Pour plus de sûreté, il ne devrait pas laisser l'enfant seul ici. Le mieux était de l'amener à sa grand-mère. Une sorcière saurait le protéger ; et de toute façon, il n'avait plus vraiment d'autre famille capable de s'occuper de lui et d'en prendre soin.

Il se pencha sur le parc et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Il ne pleura pas. Une sensation de chaud enveloppa Lord Voldemort tandis que le petit corps se pressait tout contre lui. Il avait encore peur que d'autres personnes viennent s'en prendre à sa mère. Voldemort pouvait le sentir. Il ne pouvait pratiquer la legilimencie avec un enfant, son esprit ne serait pas assez clair, mais la peur primaire apparaissait clairement.

Sans doute, pensa Voldemort, que ce qu'il avait vu traumatiserait longtemps l'enfant. Et il était difficile de prévoir comment ses aptitudes magiques se développeraient après cela. Il avait été capable d'une grande force magique pour un enfant de son âge. Peut-être que sa magie resterait à jamais liée à ses peurs. Comme sa magie à lui, le seigneur des ténèbres, ne pouvait trouver sa force que dans sa haine des moldus.

Il prit soin d'enrober l'enfant dans sa cape, puis transplana avec lui. Ils arrivèrent dans une campagne froide, où le vent les frappait. Une barrière blanche se dressait juste en face d'eux. Voldemort jeta un sortilège de confusion, au cas où la vieille sorcière aurait posté des alarmes magiques dans les alentours, puis il passa la barrière. De la lumière à la fenêtre du living room prouvait que l'occupante de la maison n'était pas encore couchée, malgré l'heure tardive.

Voldemort marcha d'un pas lent jusqu'à la porte. Il se baissa et déposa l'enfant sur le perron, laissant sa cape autours de lui. Le petit avait froid, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que Voldemort ressentait dans son corps : l'impression de chaleur l'avait quitté d'une manière si violente que s'en était presque intolérable, comme une souffrance.

Il regarda l'enfant dans les yeux, et tenta de lui faire un sourire. Il n'avait plus sourit depuis des années. L'enfant lui rendit timidement son sourire, tout en se pelotonnant tout contre la cape.

- Au revoir, dit-il simplement.

Il fit quelques pas en arrière, sortit sa baguette, et fit retentir un bang sonore contre la porte. Cela ne fit pas peur à l'enfant, qui ne bougea pas. Voldemort recula encore, s'éloignant pour aller se cacher derrière un arbre, ne voulant pas être aperçu par la sorcière. Mais l'enfant ne comprit pas ; il se mit à pleurer, et tenta difficilement de se lever sur ses deux petites jambes. Il essayait de marcher dans la direction de l'arbre, de l'étranger qui l'avait amené ici.

La porte s'ouvrit, et une sorcière en sortit, baguette à la main. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise en découvrant son petit fils seul sur son perron, une cape d'adulte autours de lui, sans aucune explication. Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras, mais il se débattait. Il n'était pas blessé, mais il pleurait très fort, et criait comme s'il appelait au secours.

Son regard se dirigeait toujours vers l'homme derrière l'arbre. Voldemort sentait ce regard sur lui ; il voyait le petit qui se débattait et tentait de le rejoindre. Il ressentit alors un sentiment étrange dans son cœur, comme un élan vers cet enfant, et l'envie d'aller le reprendre, de ne pas le laisser à sa grand-mère… Mais une partie de lui-même savait que ce n'était pas la chose à faire.

Finalement la vieille femme arriva à stabiliser le bébé dans ses bras, et ils rentrèrent tous les deux à l'intérieur. Voldemort sortit de sa cachette. Il entendait toujours, étouffés par les murs, les cris et les pleurs de l'enfant.

Quelque part au fond de lui, il espérait ne jamais avoir à croiser encore le chemin de cet enfant. Il serait alors son ennemi et il devrait le tuer. Mais non…il ne devait pas éprouver de remords. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

En marchant à pas lents dans la campagne venteuse, il laissait les ombres de son propre passé envahir quelques instants sa tête. Personne ne l'avait sauvé lui, quand il était enfant à l'orphelinat. Et les choses ne changeaient pas : ce soir encore, il y avait eu un orphelin ; il y avait eu le corps d'une mère taché de sang. Le sang maternel qui coulait dans ses veines. Cette ombre que jamais il ne pourrait saisir. Non, les morts ne revenaient pas de leur royaume. Et seules les ténèbres restaient présentes pour caresser son corps.

Peut-être aurait-il pu choisir un autre destin. Cassandre avait représenté beaucoup pour lui. Il aurait pu se marier, avoir des enfants, se contenter d'un destin médiocre. Mais rien de tout cela n'aurait rassasié les ténèbres à l'intérieur de lui. Il était condamné par sa propre insatisfaction à errer dans le noir, à chercher la mort, sous une forme ou sous une autre : la donner ou la recevoir. A force de vivre avec elle, il espérait retrouver sa mère, ne plus être seul.

Il devrait conquérir son humanité en devenant un monstre, ou il ne pourrait jamais être en paix.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Donnez-moi votre avis, c'est toujours sympa ! donc reviews please !!!**


End file.
